This invention relates generally to an adjustable connector and to the installation thereof, particularly in automobile control systems for securing a wire, cable, conduit or other member in adjustable yet operable engagement with respect to another component to which the connector is also attached.
There are a number of control systems or mechanisms to be found in automotive vehicles and elsewhere that are coupled through wires or the like to manually operable members, such as push buttons, handles, knobs, rotatably mounted arms or other suitably mounted lever means. For example, automobile heating and cooling systems utilize wire connector to move levers and cranks or the like between various positions for control purposes. It is common to use a selectively movable control arm and crank interconnected by a length of wire for opening and closing doors, dampers, valves and the like in this and other systems. Manually operable control arms are usually mounted on the automobile dashboard at some distance from the crank and mechanism to be operated. The wire is fixedly secured at each of its ends to the control arm and lever to be operated respectively when the system is assembled. If the connections at the ends of the wire are made too close together or too far apart for the intended travel requirements of the system, the predetermined travel of these components will not be attained without further adjustment. Adjustment, due to the types of connection used heretofore, has required that the components be disconnected at one end of the wire.